


D-a-r-k, do it my way

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Knives, M/M, Making Out, Midnight, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: “Isn't it amazing how a small human being has the power to kill a living creature?” Ten spoke with fascination as he put light pressure on Sicheng's throat, groaning as he felt the younger's pulse on his fingers.





	D-a-r-k, do it my way

When Ten entered the kitchen, Sicheng was sat at the table near the centre of the room sipping on what looked like milk. Perfect, Ten had wanted to spend some time alone with Sicheng for a while now but had never found the right time since Taeil or Yuta would be glued to his side 24/7. But now, no one was here but Sicheng. The rest were sound asleep, Ten had already checked.

“What are you doing in here?” He didn't actually care that much, the only thing Ten wanting was for Sicheng to stay.

“I can't sleep.” The younger mumbled in response, sipping from the tall glass he held with two hands. The action was cute and innocent, Ten liked it.

Shutting the kitchen door as quietly as possible, Ten kept the lights off and headed straight for the window, opening it. “That's a shame. I'll stay with you.”

Although Sicheng wanted some time alone, Ten had a reputation for being quite demanding and always getting what he wants whenever he wants it. So Sicheng doesn't bother suggesting for Ten to go back to bed and get some sleep.

The chair scraped the floor tiles when Ten pulled back the seat to sit down, startling Sicheng slightly. He can't be afraid, he's not allowed to. Ten is his band mate, his friend. Sicheng has no right to be. But the older had always been a bit weird.

Previously, Ten was going to head to the kitchen to grab some more alcohol for himself to drink, but now Sicheng was here with him, that didn't matter. Ten would have Sicheng intoxicating him over alcohol any night.

They didn't speak at first, just Sicheng sipping on his milk while Ten stared at him gulp it down. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable, Sicheng would say, more unpleasant than content. He never knows what Ten would do next, none of the members do.

“You're so cute, Sicheng.” Ten came out with, smiling. The table was small, despite them living with eight other boys, so Ten could easily reach over and stroke Sicheng's hair and play with his pointy ear. “So sexy.”

Widening his eyes slightly, Sicheng looked into Ten's own. _Did he hear that right? That Ten called him sexy?_ Before he had the chance to ask, Ten took the glass off him, putting it down on the table before dipping two fingers in the milk and smearing the liquid around the younger's lips.

Sicheng leaned over, parting his lips and allowing Ten's fingers to slip in. The digits traced his teeth and gums one by one, the older counting under his breath lightly until suddenly, the pads of Ten's fingers pressed down on the back of his tongue, causing Sicheng to gag slightly.

Holding back a groan, Ten drags his fingers along the inside of Sicheng cheek before taking them out completely, wiping them on his chin and jaw. “There's so many things I'd do to you.”

Sicheng didn't know what that was supposed to mean, leaning away from Ten's touch and wrapping his arms around his body to protect himself.

“Are you gay, Sichengie?” The question made Sicheng flinch slightly, not exactly used to hearing those words. Just staring at the older, Sicheng hoped that Ten would know the answer already from the lack of a simple reply. “I'm not surprised.”

For a moment, Sicheng was worried that he was making himself too obvious, but Ten picks up on almost anything. He's like no other.

Ten made his way over to Sicheng's side, pulling out the chair he was on and tugging the younger up by the thin tshirt Sicheng wore. “Do you wanna try something out? We don't have to tell anyone.” Ten smirked with his tongue between his teeth, setting Sicheng on the table and parting his legs.

Before Sicheng could even reply, Ten's lips were on his open mouth, tongue slipping in between his lips and swirling around. Sicheng just froze, unable to stop the older from what he was doing. He could taste alcohol on his tongue, Ten must be tipsy. That's what Sicheng concluded as his hand hesitantly reached up and slid his long fingers through the hair at the back of Ten's head. Still, Sicheng wasn't able to melt into the kiss, just allowing Ten to suck and bite on his thick lips.

The wet noises that their mouths produced made Sicheng's nose scrunch up, cringing silently as saliva drooled down his chin. When Ten pulled back, his fingers reached Sicheng's neck, tracing a vein before wrapping around the younger's throat.

“H-Hyung?” Was the first thing Sicheng said before Ten pressed down lightly, grinning when the younger gripped onto the edge of the table.

“Isn't it amazing how a small human being has the power to kill a living creature?” Ten spoke with fascination as he put light pressure on Sicheng's throat, groaning as he felt the younger's pulse on his fingers.

But soon Ten released his grip on Sicheng's neck, causing the younger to gasp and reach up to where Ten had hurt him. “Did that hurt? Sorry, Hun.”

At this point, Sicheng didn't even believe that Ten sympathised for him.

Watching as Ten picked up the now empty glass, the older pretended to hit Sicheng's head with it, giggling as the Chinese moved away nervously. “I could smash this over your head, right now.”

Ten giggled once again, leaning in to kiss Sicheng. However, the younger turned his head right before their lips met, causing Ten to scowl. His sudden change in mood made Sicheng frown. “Fuck you. I don't need you anyway.”

Stepping back, Ten shuffled over to the fridge, opening it and taking out what looked like two bottle of alcohol.

†

By the time Sicheng was tipsy, he was laughing along quietly to whatever maniacal thing Ten said to him, not letting his violent words hit him.

_“What would you do if I choked you to death?”_

_“I dunno..”_ Sicheng would slur. _“I'd be dead.”_

“Would you be mad if I cut your throat?” Ten asked as he laid Sicheng down ontop of the table, reaching into the drawer and taking out a kitchen knife. From hearing the rustling, Sicheng bared his neck for Ten, gladly kissing Ten back when he reached down and licked Sicheng's lips.

Then suddenly, something cool pressed flat down on the side of Sicheng's neck, sending chills throughout his body. Biting his lip, Ten mumbled, “I could kill you right now.”

Realising that Ten had actually pressed the knife against his neck, he cried out, pushing him away and causing it to draw blood. As the knife dropped to the floor, Sicheng scrambled off the table quickly, covering his neck and running out of the kitchen. It wasn't deep at all, and Ten wouldn't have actually cut him if Sicheng didn't push him that way, but the sight of the red liquid terrified Sicheng to the point where he started sobbing as he made it to the bathroom door.

His sight was blurring, and it was too dark, so the person who had approached him was unknown. All that he remembered was that same person taking him to a room before his vision faded.

**Author's Note:**

> gang fam ♪


End file.
